The present invention addresses a need for a compact, one-person portable data center with the ability to provide situational awareness and a communication infrastructure in a variety of austere environments and situations. Such environments or situations could include disaster response, military command and control, post network attack response, or other situations requiring temporary robust computing power, various network interfaces, and an optimized software suite. Current technology is limited in mobility by expansive server structures. Most embodiments utilize multiple servers and workstations integrated into a rack. These racks can be tall, large, and extremely heavy to move. Moving such a system can require a forklift or other heavy equipment, and as a result are often truck mounted. Other, more “portable” embodiments still can require four or more people to move.
In addition to the physical size of current technology, the individual components generate a significant quantity of heat which must be removed in order to prevent component overheating and failure. Current technology typically addresses this requirement by employing powerful air conditioning. A reliance on external air conditioning units only increases the logistical burden of such units therefore is to be avoided.
Exemplary system enable a variety of capabilities include advanced analytics tool development, embedded mentors in a field or austere setting, data center operation and infrastructure and data normalization, data warehousing, development of virtual machine-enabled systems for tactical deployments, cloud and service-oriented architecture (SOA) technologies, development of advanced motion imagery video systems and tools, cybersecurity and multi-level security solutions, ability to connect multiple thin clients to the system for multiple system analyst usage, and ability to connect and ingest multiple sensor feeds without delay.
Embodiments can also help deliver robust performance, scalability and reliability with ample power, memory and input/output (I/O) bandwidth of an exemplary system server and workstation all in a highly compact, portable, and lower power consumption system with ability to operate in a wide variety of thermal environments. Exemplary server sections can include dual Intel Xeon processor (s) with 256 Gb memory, gigabit network interface x2, 40 Tb Solid State Hard Drive Space, RAID, and other features (Fiber is available). An exemplary compact workstation can include an Intel Xeon® processor with 128 Gb memory, GeForce Quadro Pro® PCIE Video Card, Gigabit network interface x2, RAID and 24 Tb Solid State Hard Drive Space. Exemplary workstation and server sections can accommodate Windows® or Linux® operating systems as well as other operating systems. Exemplary workstation and server can accommodate VMWare® ESXi 3×21″ hinged monitors foldable, Keyboard and Mouse. Exemplary systems can include 110 AC 15 amp portable power systems to operate an embodiment. One embodiment's dimensions can be 15.3×21.1×11.7-inches (H×W×D) closed; 15.3×59.1×11.7-inches (H×W×D) Deployed (fully open). One embodiment's total weight of system can be approximately 48 lbs.
A variety of software application packages can be included which enable various mission sets such as perimeter defense, disaster response, and field activities which require a common operating picture (COP) and different visual systems including a control system, a map system with map overlays, and a status or information feed system on exemplary fold out video monitors that are integrated into an exemplary case structure.